We are studying the academic and social competence of children vulnerable to schizophrenia. Three groups of children are being compared--those with a schizophrenic parent, those with a depressed parent, and those whose parents have no psychopathology. Broadly conceived, the data include: (1) a detailed assessment of the mental status and social history of both parents, the quality of the home environment, and the marriage, (2) descriptive information on the academic and social adjustment of the children as seen by parents, teachers, peers, and selves, (3) laboratory studies of cognition, perception, emotion, and social adjustment of the children, (4) a detailed assessment of the environments (family and school) of the children. The first phase of the project, now close to completion, involves the initial, cross-sectional investigation of the families in the study. Follow-up investigations, now complete for adult 25% of our sample, are conducted every two years using an assessment battery similar to that used during the initial phase of the project.